The Return of the Lady Yu, Jade Empress of all Oni!
by Geardark
Summary: Lord Phantasm has been able to release the Queen of all Oni from her imprisonment by her friend's and family's hands. Freed from the Shadow Realm, Lady Yu has pledged her allegiance to the still young New sith Empire. With the Shadowkhan tribes and her vast army now under Imperial command, can Jade remain in the shadows or will her former J-team find her and seal her once more?
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of the Lady Yu, Jade Empress of all Oni!**

_J2 and J2 Revisited does not happen. So Future Jade and present Jade have never met. The time line of this happens about one year after Season Four._

**Location: Ghost Zone: Sector 9: Phantom's Keep: Royal Council Meeting Room:**

The United Kingdom of the Ghost Zone Council members were all sitting at the round table with the members of the Military and Navy. All 14 members of the council were confused about why they had been called to this meeting and most were shocked when Clockwork himself appeared and took his seat. Whatever their King wanted to speak about, it must be important and dangerous.

Some of the members were worried that the Humans were planning an invasion or had already attacked. Princess Danielle shot down those shouts of worry knowing that if the Humans had attacked, King Phantom wouldn't be calling a normal council meeting, but a War council which all of the ghosts had to agree with and nod to agree with Princess Danielle.

"So, does anyone know what the Dipstick wants?" Ember asked with her arms crossed.

"None and why do you continue to call him that?"

"Just case he is the king now doesn't mean he still isn't the same Dipstick we know," Ember said with a smirk that quickly turned into a gasp when she and the others felt a power far beyond anything they had ever sensed, but what completely shocked them was that whoever was generating that power was in complete and utter control of it. Even with that though, if that being wasn't in control, then the ground itself would be shaking in fear and the Zone itself would be collapsing under that much power.

"Is that…" Kitty left the question unfinished when she and the others saw Danielle's smile.

It was not long until some ones opened the double doors, that many could tell were two members of the Royal Knights and a young man in Sith robes and his mask on walked in. Immediately, everyone gave a bow to the man since they all knew who it was. Only one New Sith Lord had the mask of a King and only one would have a ghostly glow around him, it was their King. Lord Phantasm, King Phantom, Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton…all those names for a same person, the same person who was currently leading the Ghost Zone into a golden age, one none had ever seen.

However, when he appeared in the council room at the moment, many on the council were appalled by the power he was generating and the only reason they weren't suffocating from that power was that even last mere piece of it was under their King's control and that was what truly surprised them since they didn't think that such power could be controlled.

_He's far stronger than Pariah now and he isn't even using the Ring or Crown yet,_ Ember, Skulker, Desiree and Kitty thought knowing that they had picked the right side. Especially since Walker had attempted his own rebellion and Danny crushed him…permanently and that was before his power was anywhere close to this high. "Rise, everyone, I am growing tired to having to tell you that only our enemies should bow to us and that we should not bow to one another," Danny said as his council rose up with Danielle beginning the meeting,

"So, Daddy, what is the purpose of this meeting," She asked, "I, myself, am interested," Danny chuckled at his daughter as he slowly walked around the council and then sat down on his throne with his hands crossed in front of his face.

"Dad"

"'Great one'" Frostbite asked as Danny turned to him and then the others.

"Tell me, what do all of you know about the Shadow Realm?" He asked as the ghosts looked at each other, especially the older ones.

"Such a dark subject, my King, why do you wish to know what we know about such a dark and dangerous place" Lady Dorathea asked with a frown on her face. The Shadow Realm, a realm not that different from the Ghost Zone, but unlike the Ghost Zone, nothing lived in that realm other than pure creatures of darkness that enjoyed being evil far too much…However, with the grin that Lord Phantom had right now, perhaps she was wrong.

"Hmm, I guess you are right, Lady Dorathea. When I arrived in the Shadow Realm it was as dark as I have been told, but it wasn't without a government or something of the like,"

"You were able to get into the Shadow Realm!?" Many of the ghosts asked shocked since no stories or rumors of that Realm told anything of being able to enter or leave it. Danny only chuckled,

"By purely happenstance and accidental means, but yes,"

This caused every last ghost on the council to immediately turn their heads to Danny so quickly that he was worried that if they had been alive, all of them would have whiplash. "My King, are you serious?" One of the Observants said as Clockwork gave them all a smirk.

"Yes, I am," Danny said as he showed them the dorsal aspect of his left hand where a very similar symbol was tattooed onto the glove covering that part of his head. A special magical ring of runes and Chi magic encircled the symbol and many of the ancient ghosts on the council reorganized that ring as a controlling agent while all of the ghosts reorganized the tattoo.

"…The symbol of Tarakudo…The King of all Oni…" The other Observant said as Danny chuckled.

"No, the King is long gone. It is now the symbol of Queen Yu, the Queen of all Oni and our newest ally,"

"What" Many of the council yelled as Danny frowned at them with a slight glare.

"I found nothing shocking about that statement and the rumors that is she dangerous are true, but that doesn't make her a monster," He sneered as a dark chuckled came from the shadows behind him and a blue, sharp nailed that were solid black came out and used the high-backed back of his throne chair to fully come out of the shadows revealing herself to be Lady Yu. Immediately the Fright Knight and Frostbite move to defend their king, but the look that Danny gave them told them to stand down which they did, albeit reluctantly.

Lady Yu just started to laugh at the sight as Danny rolled his eyes at the demon girl.

"I am so glad that you find this so funny, Lady Yu,"

"Forgive me, Lord Phantasm, but after centuries of being sealed in the Shadow Realm, I'll take whatever humor I can find," Yu said as Danny just shook his head and then turned back to his council. However, when he did that, he was met with shocked, confused, surprise and fear…all of it directed to Yu of all things.

Sighing sadly, Danny slowly massaged his temples, perhaps he should have thought this through a little more than to just show his council what he had found and that Lady Yu would be joining their ranks because of her abilities. However, when he thought of the plan he had hoped that his people would be more open than this. _They were acting like humans!_ He thought in annoyance, humans that only had empty space that would fit the mall of America in-between their ears.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" He roared as the council jolted back in fear as Danny glared at each one and then cleared his throat. "Forgive me, but you all were acting like those Humans in the GIW, stupid, narrow minded, and fearful. We are Ghosts. It shouldn't have been so surprising that we are open enough to allow any to join our Empire, our Kingdom, even if it is a Demon," Danny said as softly and as nicely as he could, but there were still coldness in his eyes.

"Forgive us, your highness, but we were just shocked that one of our own was able to get into the Shadow Realm and that the rumors of a Queen of all Oni were true. Never mind the shock that one of us actually freed her…"

"And is there something wrong with that?" Lady Yu said hissing at Lydia who paled a little.

"No, Lady Yu, it is more of a surprise then anything,"

"I do not like that attitude of yours. Perhaps I should have Commander Atsushi of the Samurai Khan teach you otherwise," Lady Yu said as Lydia went paler as a shadow slowly emerged from the floor.

"Enough!" Danny yelled with his fully mature and powered Copy Eyes as he glared at Lady Yu and Lydia causing both of them to tense and look at Danny clearly shocked, surprised and a little scared.

After several seconds of silence, Danny smiled and deactivated his eyes. "That is more like it. Now please, I called this meeting to introduce you to Lady Yu, so please let us have some questions and have a vote whether or not Lady Yu can join us. My vote is yes, of course," Danny said as the ghost murmured among each other and then a voice vote was called out as everyone began to vote. The first one was Clockwork who voted yes. When that happened quickly many of the ghosts went in line with his thinking, other than the observations, but that wasn't surprising.

"Then it is agreed that Lady Yu shall join our ranks. So Lady Yu, please take your seat," Danny said as Lady Yu smiled and a chair grew from the shadows nearby Danielle's and Lady Yu sat down with all the gracefulness of an Empress. Her chair was the only one of Japanese design, but its height matched that of the other council members which all of them were lower than Danny's meaning that she had agreed to serve Danny and the New sith Empire and not the other way around.

"Alright then, what are her abilities?" The Fright Knight asked with his arms crossed and the Soul Shredder in its sheath.

"Perfect control of the shadows, commander of all the tribes of Shadowkhan, completely knowledge of Dark Chi and Good Chi abilities, spells, hexes, curses, transformation spells, some knowledge of necromancy, how to slip by and bypass any Chi wards, I can fire energy rays and balls of shadows for attacks and shields and powers that far extends that of mine and others life times, the knowledge and power of the Lotus Temple, the culmination of nine hundred years of demonic boredom in the netherworld and the knowledge of all the former Demon Sorcerers." Lady Yu said as the Fright Knight nodded in acceptance. He didn't matter who joined as long as they were strong and wouldn't hinder the Ghost Zone or the New sith Empire.

"Are any of your abilities not only dark?" Lydia asked as Danny and the others looked at Lady Yu who frowned.

"I must admit that before I was sealed I did not have the patience or discipline for such arts, but during my banishment, I have learned several spells and techniques meant to heal or help then to just destroy." Lady Yu said. "And those would include, what exactly," Lady Dorathea asked as Lady Yu smiled, "Those spells include Aromatherapy, Synthesis, Healing Wish, Heal Pulse, Poison Heal which heals against poisons, Barrier, Recover, as well as several absorptions, healing potions and other abilities designed against certain attacks and abilities," She finished as Lady Lydia and Lady Dorathea nodded and smiled at her, accepting those answers. Clockwork just smirked as the two Observants narrowed their eyes. Like before they were narrow minded and believed that the way they were viewing time was correct, but Danny and Clockwork knew otherwise. "You were once human, Lady Yu, one that had so much promise. Yet look at you now. You are a demon. Why should we believe that one that willing gave up on their humanity should be allowed to…"

"If it is a matter of humanity, Observant, then perhaps we should talk about what you and your council has done over the years, especially with the matter of our King," Kitty said with her arms crossed as the Observant glared at her, but didn't say anything else and sat back down.

"Observant," Danny said simply as the two looked over at him so he continued,

"You must remember that like Walker was, you and your council are highly unlike in the Ghost Zone. Remember that I and this council are in command, not you," He said as the two Observants nodded to agree. They didn't want to end up like Walker in the slightest.

"Good," Danny said simply as he then turned to the full council. "Are there any other questions?"

"Yeah, baby-pop, what is this army of Shadowkhan that Lady Yu spoke of," Ember asked as Lady Yu smirked, but it was only after a nod from Danny that several shadows appeared from hers and then formed into the generals of the Shadowkhan, but there were more than just nine that were heard about in legends and rumors about Tarakudo and his Shadowkhan.

"First is General Ozeki of the Rikishi, otherwise known as the Sumo tribe of Shadowkhan. Like his Shadowkhan, he is a large armored Sumo wrestler and being 6 feet tall. Then is General Hiruzen of the Shinobi, otherwise known as the Ninja tribe. General Kage of the Hiru, otherwise known as the Shadow Eater Tribe is next. Then is General Kani of the Crab Tribe. After that is General Kamisori of the Razor Tribe, then General Kuro-Kamakiri of the Mantis Tribe then is General Kuro of the Ika, otherwise known as the Squid tribe. Next is General Koumori of the Bat Tribe, next is General Orochi of the Hebi, otherwise known as the Snake Tribe. General Kouchuu of the Beetle Tribe," Lady Yu said as the General mentioned stood up.

"Next with General Ryu of the Kokuryuu, otherwise known as the Black Dragon Tribe and General Kasumi of the Kunoichi Tribe is next. General Chiya of the Neko, otherwise known as the Cat Tribe is next followed by General Akibatsu of the Wokou, otherwise known as the Pirate Tribe with General Kumo of the Ussuri, otherwise known as the Bear Tribe. Next is General Kameko of the Turtle Tribe, followed by General Ganseki of the Buyokua, otherwise known as the Dancer Tribe. Finally is General Ikazuki of the samurai Tribe." Each of the generals looked like the Shadowkhan they commanded. _18 generals…18 different tribes of Shadowkhan, _Many of the ghosts thought with a smile on their faces.

_This would work out perfectly._ "Alright then, what about the Shadowkhan you and those generals command?" Danielle asked as her tactical mind already running half a mile a minute. Lady Yu smiled as a representative of each Shadowkhan Tribe appeared from the shadows, standing at attention. "The first is the Ninja, the Shinobi, and the most commonly seen Shadowkhan from my point of view.

They have tradition Ninja tools and seem to be the most versatile of the Shadowkhan. Their outfits possess capes that allow them to glide for a brief amount of time. The Razor Tribe has long, sharp fingers, like knives and their legs are pointed to an edge. They are faster than other Shadowkhan and can cling to almost anything. They demonstrate remarkable agility and fighting prowess."

"The Bat Tribe is capable of flight and can also fire beams of shadow energy from their hands, which act as lasers or ropes. The Sumo Tribe is large, Sumo Shadowkhan. They are quite strong for being so heavy in appearance. Their strength rivals someone who bears the Ox Talisman, one of several Talismans that are under lock and key," Lady Yu shrugged,

"Regardless of the Talismans, the Sumo Tribe demonstrate great fighting abilities, but are unable to move well unless via shadow-travelling. The Samurai are as they are, encased in Shadow Samurai armor, making them quite durable and hard to defeat. The wield Shadow swords that can cut through anything and it is stated that they are the most powerful of the Shadowkhan. The Squid Tribe is the scariest in appearance and is very stretchy snakelike Shadowkhan; usually extending their arms out and they can also become intangible. I recommend not removing their masks."

Danielle's smirk was already planted on her face as Lady Yu continued. "The Crab Tribe are extremely powerful, even when split in half and have great strength, fighting ability and agility. The Leeches or Shadow Eaters are the smallest of all, looking like little sharks on legs. They might seem rather pathetic, until they begin eating Shadows, causing them to grow progressively in size. With enough shadows to feed it, a single Shadow Eater can grow as big as a skyscraper. They are the only Shadowkhan without eyes."

"The Mantis Tribe has mantis like arms and four legs. These claws are fast, powerful and sharp with powerful piercing and cutting abilities. The Pirate Khan are just that, Shadow Pirates armed with Shadow Swords and pistols that shoot shadow energy similar to the Bat Khan, but their ability is their seafaring which surpasses any in the world," Lady Yu said as Lady Dorathea smiled at that, finally getting what Princess Danielle and King Phantom were thinking. The Beetle Tribe includes every last beetle on the planet, the only difference is their color matches the colors of the Shadow Khan, but they can be used as hidden spies and lookouts. The Black Dragon Tribe is Black Dragons. The unholy offspring's of lightning and dead itself. I call them Night Furies and while they are small, they have a sleek, dark body that is almost black with two pairs of wings, two mobile, and ear like plates on the back of their heads to show their moods. They have a pair of large, yellowish-green, cat-like eyes and sharp retractable teeth with a short neck, but no horns. In flight, the Night Fury's wingspan is unrivaled, bearing 48 feet. This allows it to fly faster, long and further similar to a jet plane. They use wing-like flaps on their tails to steer and maneuver, but not only are they fast in the air, they are also very fast on the ground, running very fast on land and can even leap from skyscraper to skyscraper or anything like that including trees."

"They are generally quite aggressive to any form of threat they find, but they have a different personality when they are not threatened. They are curious creatures that will attempt to understand new things they observe and are intelligent enough to attempt to recreate the actions that they see. They are quite capable of communicating in any language they wish to. Their main type of attack style is dive-bombing at enemies at great speed while being completely camouflaged within the dark sky. The Night Fury is able to be completely invisible at night because of its dark colored scales. In addition of dive-bombing, the Night Fury will also spit out oxygen/acetylene-fueled flames that will explode upon impact and will instantly incinerate anything. They are amazing fighters and use their incredible explosive fire to damage any unlucky foe and they are very agile in flying, using this to confuse their enemies. The snake tribe can form into any snake species and their Chi abilities far extend those of the other Tribes. They can merge with a surface of anything to avoid damage from both melee weapons and Chi blasts and can shed and materialize a new body after sustaining massive injury or as a means to elude a seemingly inescapable attack, typically by regurgitating it from their mouths. After emerging the user's clothing and injuries are completely restored with even amputated limbs being regenerated. I know it is disgusting and sick, but it is an interesting and useful technique." Lady Yu said after seeing the looks on their faces.

"With their snake body, their speed and ability is beyond the other Tribes on land at least. The Neko Tribe have cat ears on the top of their heads with their black hair tied in a ponytail held in place with a red ribbon while wearing a mask similar to the Ninja Tribe which covers everything but their red eyes and their blue skin. A red said is around their waists while skin tight black pants cover their legs and a light black robe covers their chess with a black undershirt under it. Black Sandals cover their cat-like feet while the shirt is short sleeved and black forearm length bracelets are on their arms. The black cat tail coming from them and their retractable clawed hands and the humanoid feline features are the only thing that separates them from the Female Shadowkhan. They are armed with black and red fans and other ninja tools. The Turtle Tribe is black turtles with eight holes in the bottom of their shells. They also have large flipper-like arms and stumpy legs and retractable claws to use as fingers. They have the ability to retract into his shell and blow very strong and powerful winds out of the holes in the front of their shells or can suck like a vacuum by reversing the flow of wind. They can fly by pulling into their shells and blowing air out to push themselves along or spinning their limbs like propellers. Their biggest ability is the immunity to magic, dark and light, and their extremely strong shells that can project them and others from any attack.

"The Ussuri Tribe is brown bear with extremely sharp claws and wore black Shadowkhan armor and is extremely strong in martial arts. The Buyokua Tribe adorned quite richly and steeped in symbolic clothes meaning for the type of role, which what Jade saw were mostly battle. They wore black and blue formal robes and have white masks they could change to match anyone their chose, dead, living or nonexistent. They can perform any sort of Japanese dance, but prefer the Sword Dance. The Kunoichi Tribe wears a black formal kimono with white flower patterns spread over it. Their black hair is tied back once on the top and again on their sides of their faces, framing their faces dome-like. Their faces are painted white with very rich red lips, but none of their skin is shown, even their hands are covered by the kimono. Their eyes are a piercing purple color that seems to be almost hypnotizing with long eyelashes. It is alluring. The Shadowkhan is surprisingly tall, but that is because they wear 15cm tall footwear. While they appear to be at a great disadvantage when it comes to fighting, their speed is beyond that of the Shinobi Tribe and underneath the lower part of its kimono was a similar, tighter, black version of the trousers/skirt from the Hakama that could be used to greatly improve it mobility be tearing off the lower part of the kimono. Their ability is being the greatest of infiltrators and assassins and they can morph their form to better conceal themselves within the environment they find themselves in."

At this time, Lord Phantasm considered it apparent to inform the council of Lady Yu's story. She was 'The Jade Empress,' the 'Queen of All Shadowkhan', the top Kahuna of evil within her world, and she was now being sealed because of it. She had become strong for her family! Her power was now greater than any in the world and now they had decided she was too powerful!

She felt betrayed by them, they kept denying her the ability to help, but when she finally could help, they still denied her. So she turned evil. In one night she became 'The Jade Empress' by breaking into Section 13's vault and absorbing the Mask of Tarakudo within herself.

Then she moved onto the Dog and Horse talismans, she was now completely immortal. However, then she wanted more. "In her quest to become the evil to contain all others, she lost her way." Lord Phantasm said as he continued his story as his council nodded to understand that part. Thus she broke Daolon Wong out of prison and demanded to be taught from the decrepit old man.

At first he refused, but her shadowy friends persuaded him otherwise. Of course he tried to enslave her, but she took care of that permanently. Then she sought the power from within the 'Lotus Temple,' and then the knowledge of those Demon sorcerers trapped in the Netherworld. They too denied her at first, but only then. Now she is the new Demon sorcerer, the most powerful of all because now she is the only one.

After they taught her, she removed them because they too sought to manipulate her, but they failed…they always fail. Now she has all the knowledge of Daolon Wong behind her, now she had the culmination of nine hundred years of demonic boredom in the netherworld, and now she had the knowledge of all they possessed before their sealing.

She was a master of Dark Chi magic in every sense of the word. Nine legions of Shadowkhan obeyed her every whim, but it didn't last. Her J-Team, lined up, shoulder to shoulder in battle stance…against her, and they were all chanting the same good chi magic garbage against her.

"The Jade Empress, Queen of the Shadowkhan, also known as the Lady Yu was sealed into the Shadow Realm…forever, by her own friends and family." At this many of the council nodded having come conclusion to that on their own.

"Of course like any evil creature, she swore she would return and end them." At this many of the council tensed in some worry, but the hand that Lady Yu held stopped them.

"Please relax. I have, of course, mellowed out since my banishment so many years ago in my opinion."

"She attributes it to a lack of rigorous and boring meditation, something very needed in her timeless prison." Lord Phantasm chuckled while the Lady Yu glared at him, but just continued by finishing the story of her training with Lord Phantasm and the training he has completed.

"Any questions?"

The Council was flabbergasted when Lady Yu finished and Danny couldn't help but smirk at them. Perhaps if they were move like his daughter and always thinking of the big picture as well as the short and long term items, the Ghost Zone would have been able to stop Plasmius from freeing Pariah and perhaps even stopping Pariah when he was freed. Inwardly shaking his head, he reminded himself that this was not the time or place for those thoughts and if he was honest with himself, they were pointless.

He could not think about how he would be if the denizens of the Ghost Zone didn't want him as their leader, their King, their Emperor. Oh, how tantalizing was that possibility of just being normal Danny Phantom/Fenton! Almost as tantalizing as the prospect that Sam loved him, the way he loved her, but he couldn't bank on either possibility. He couldn't risk the mess it would cause him in either case.

It was his small sigh that brought the council out of their thoughts and then to their King. Most of the ghosts that knew Danny before he became the Ghost King all knew why he had sighed, but none of them talked for they knew that this was not the time to have that conversation. Lady Yu arched an eye-brow at those looks, but made a mental note to ask about this at a later time.

"So, punk, can we have the story of how you found her, released her and don't lie I know you too well," Johnny asked as Lady Yu and Danny each shared a nasty smile on their faces.

"Why not"


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be placing the flashback story of Lady Yu training Danny somewhere...when I finish writing it:**

**Story Start:**

Everyone was shocked by the story that Danny had told them of, but it was only because Lady Yu was there with them and they could sense his power, all of it under his control and command, that they believed him.

"Are there any more questions?" Danny asked as the council remained silent.

"Now that is out of the way, Lady Pandora, you may begin your reports about the final repairs in the Ghost Zone," Danny said as Lady Pandora nodded.

"Of course, Lord Phantom, with the help of our economy with the new schools, roads, bridges. The infrastructure is 85% completed and work continues. Most of the sectors are seeing a significant increase in trade, commerce and agricultural expansions. In some places, denizens are now starting to become affluent enough to start their own businesses now that the resources of the Ghost Kingdom are being transferred to them. Trade guides have begun working with our commerce, making it prosperous. Agricultural goods have also seen an increase in all the other regions. Many farmers now have enough spare produce to be able to sell far more on the markets, more than ever before. Furthermore, the tools developed by the research guilds can easily bring a greater amount of crops for the future. As such our denizens are not feeling any strain of food supplies like before," Lady Pandora said as the council nodded, including Danny. It was a shock to learn that ghosts can and most of them do eat, but it just chucked it up as more in his life as a Half Ghost.

"Lady Lydia, your report,"

"Of course, sire. In short the United Ghost Zone Kingdom resources have started to prosper. We have forests, hydropower, and many metal and minerals deposits which we have teams mining at the moment, all of which are in great quantities. Our production of those minerals have allowed our foundries and smiths to not feel any strain on their production with predictions of being about to quadruple our productions." Lady Lydia said as the council nodded.

"Then Lord Skulker, your report"

"Right, Ghost boy," Skulker said as Ember, Johnny, Kitty and Danielle rolled their eyes at that. "Our list of new weapons isn't that long. Most of it is new energy weapons, but I have asked our gunsmiths to begin plans for new weapons." Skulker said as Danny frowned. That remained him. He would speak with the gunsmiths to see if his order was complete.

The Casull was a powerful gun, but didn't match his style. He would keep it, but he needed something…bigger in honestly, but he quickly went out of those thoughts as Skulker continued, "Technus has reported that he has made great process with the crystals to use them as motherboards and other electrics, but I haven't heard from him yet. Regardless our research guilds are hard at work and I am sure to get a better report at a later time," Skulker said as Danny nodded.

"I expected as much, Lord Skulker. Fright Knight, you may begin your report," Danny said as the Fright Knight nodded.

"Yes, my lord, our Royal Fleet including Captain Youngblood's pirate ships have reached the 600 mark. We have several carriers, transports and other capital ships, but with the two star Forges and the Foundry operating at full capacity our fleet and Robotic armies will only continue to grow. We have several outposts and forts along the major routes and near the permanent portals as a line of first defense. As it stands right not we have 21 Legions. In total we have 70,161 troops and many more on the way." The Fright Knight as the council nodded.

"Well good, Lord Frostbite, do you anything to report?"

"No, Great One, but we are watching the Infi-Map just in case and with the help of your New sith Empire, our medical equipment is far beyond what we had before and our research continues to bring out more." Lord Frostbite said as Danny nodded.

"Lady Dorathea, have you gotten anything from our negotiations with the United Nations, the United States or any government?" He asked with a frown on his face as Lady Dorathea shook her head sadly since she had the strongest will and diplomatic skills of everyone on the council she had been placed in charge of getting some sort of reasonable treaty with Earth.

"Hmm, I was afraid of that and still with the rumors of an invasion still in the air, we can't continue to be patience. I believe that we have to begin Operation White and I think we all know where we are going to get the men to do it." Danny said as a fang filled smirk made its' way to Lady Yu's face.

"What are you orders, Lord Phantasm?" She asked with a chuckle.

"As it stands right now, while our economy is beginning to grow, both here and in the galaxy, we cannot ignore Earth. Thus we have to slowly let them know that we are here and that we are here to stay. With that in mind," Danny said as he pulled out a folder and then slid it over to Lady Yu who picked it up and began to read what the reports spoke of.

"You want me to set up investments in business, bank accounts, everything to set up a business…Why my Emperor, this is perfect and I agree. I will have some suggestions, but with how everything it set up already, it'll be perfect." She chuckled as Danny shook his head,

"Don't overestimate anything, Lady Yu. With how we will be running our business, I can bet that there will be several institutes that will not like us."

"And your orders on how to deal with them" Lady Yu asked with a smile.

"Anyone who are from religious institutes, ignore and anyone who are from private business, ignore or take control of, especially since our beliefs, medical or otherwise will cause a temper tantrums. Mainly the idea of birth control adding to the full medical we will be offering all that work for us. I can promise you that the Pope and his rumored Paladins and army will make problems for us." Danny said as Lady Yu nodded understand what he meant, but then again her creative mind was already thinking of ways to hide and deal with them.

"As well, since Walker decided to betray me, I haven't found a good enough Warden for the prison. I am requesting that General Ozeki takes command of the prison since from what I have seen and heard he and his Shadowkhan are the best suited for that duty with their patience to oversee the details needed to keep the prison and the prisoners in line." Danny said as Lady Yu nodded to agree as General Ozeki stood up.

"It would be my honor and pleasure, my Emperor." He said as Skulker walked up to him and the two left and headed to the prison. Danny inwardly sighed, _that was another issue dealt with._ He thought with a smile as Lady Yu closed the folder with a predatorily gin on her face, knowing that there was more and since she wasn't a ghost, she and her army were the perfect people for the job.

"As you read on the last paper are reports, rumors and theories about pirates in the Southern China Seas, we have reports of several pirates, cartels and a few others…illegal organizations operating out of the Southern China Seas, notably a branch of the Russia Mafia called Hotel Moscow and the Thailand branch of the Sun Yee on Triad. Both are rumors at best. However, since we will have one major business in that area and the Bermuda triangle, we can't have those on the wrong side of the law interfering, but we can't just declare War on them without reason or knowledge of them. Begin you search with a Port City called Roanapur in Thailand." Danny said as Lady Yu nodded and began to stand up.

"Lady Yu, there is one thing I want you to do above all else, other than getting stronger," Danny said with a frown on his face as Lady Yu turned to face him. "And that would be?"

"If you are not aware, then you will be soon. The current state of India and China, especially those for the female gender is disturbing and disgusting. I have seen more than enough young girls, barely a year old ghosts appearing in the Ghost Zone from that area and I have grown sick of it. I want you to set up our main headquarters there. Offer any parents the chance to give their girls to you, train them, teach them, and if they are powerful in either Chi magic immediately begin to train them and if they are powerful in the Force, inform me or Lord Revan. Lord Revan and I want the ranks of the New sith Order to swell." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"And you do not care about the gender?"

"Hardly," Danny said with a smile,

"I only care about their potential. Potential I will do whatever I can to bring out fully," Lady Yu immediately started to chuckle at that as a fang filled smile worked its way onto her face.

"Remember what I said before Lord Phantasm, about you being interesting. Now I have more evidence to prove that. It shall be done as you ordered, my Emperor." Lady Yu said as an evil smirk grew onto Danny's face.

"Good, you now have command of a few of the resources of the New sith Empire and the naming of the compound is yours to decide, but…"

"But what, Lord Phantasm" Lady Yu asked confused as Danny shook his head.

"Recent Intelligence confirms that this Section 13 still exists. Whether or not this Jackie Chan, this Tohru and this Uncle as well as this Captain Black are still involved is more difficult to find out," Danny said as Lady Yu hissed at those names.

"We cannot be found out until the time of my choosing. Thus you must do nothing that might give them any clue…"

"That I am released, that I am here and that I serve you and the New sith Empire. Don't worry, Lord Phantasm, this is not my first rodeo," Lady Yu said.

"And yet I found you sealed within the Shadow Realm,"

"Touché, Lord Phantasm," Lady Yu said with a smirk that Danny shared with her.

"Then go and do not keep me waiting, Lady Yu. Do what must be done, do not hesitate, and show no mercy against our enemies." Danny said as Lady Yu laughed evilly,

"Oh, my dear Emperor, I would have it no other way!" She said as she vanished in a storm of shadows with her Shadowkhan and Generals leaving Danny with his shocked and scared shitless council, causing him to sigh again.

"Look, I know what you are thinking, but Lady Yu…No, Jade, only wants to prove herself and her army to us, so why not give her a chance?" He asked as the council shared another look.

"You're right, 'Great One'," Lord Frostbite said as he nodded to agree.

"Thank you, Lord Frostbite, but how many times will I have to say that you do not have to call me that?" Danny said as Danielle chuckled,

"You have earned it, dad," Danny face-faulted at that as the council chuckled at him.

"Alright, since you have a laugh, is there anything else to report?" The council members shook their head, but Danny knew that the Observants had something to say, but he had finally put them in their place and honestly he right and they couldn't see any problems in the future…for now at least.

"Good, then Danielle, should we continue with your Force training or do you have other matters to attend to? I am sure that there is something that the Kingdom or the Empire will give me to do,"

"You make it sound so horrible, dad." Danielle said as Danny smirked as the two stood up.

"No, but there are some boring days. Besides as a New sith Lord, I have to begin teaching the next one…well, in this case, Lady of the New sith." Danielle rolled her eyes at that as the other council members shook their heads and then bowing to the two, left leaving the two half ghosts smirking at one another. Each knew what the other was thinking with how their muscles were tensing.

Out of everyone in the Ghost Zone, only Danielle's power, will and strength rivals Danny's, but that was before he finished his training in the Force, so she was interested on where she stood now.

Quickly, the two vanished leaving an empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Location: Human Zone: Unknown Regions: Earth: China: Fujian Province: Unknown City:**

When Lady Yu appeared from the shadows of an alley way she smiled. It had been so long since she was in the Human Zone and on Earth. Breathing deeply an evil, but content smile worked its way.

_I'm home, finally and unlike before I have a calmer head and Lord Phantasm want for an everlasting peace is the best I have ever heard. I will fulfill what I wanted to do, become an evil to contain all others,_ she thought as some of General Kasumi's Shadowkhan appeared around her as she changed her appearance to that of a light skinned, but lightly scarred, woman with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a white trimmed black jacket over a short sleeved black body suit. It was after that, that General Kasumi and General Ikazuki appeared from the shadows, both of them using their abilities to hide what they really are and both looked like normal humans like Jade at the moment.

Chuckling, Jade turned to General Ikazuki,

"General Ikazuki, I want you to take a squad under our disguise to the local police stations. Copy everything they have, but do not make it obvious or leave anything that might tell them that we are back. After you do that, look around some of the seedy places in town and see what you can find out."

"At once, my Queen," General Ikazuki said as he and his Shadowkhan left via Shadow travel.

"General Kouchuu, I want you to send out your bugs to all of the hospitals and wards in the nearby area. Report on anything that matches Lord Phantasm's orders and inform me immediately."

Immediately General Kouchuu nodded and then slowly began to dissolve into hundreds if not thousands of his beetles as they flew away causing Lady Yu to shake her head. General Kouchuu was always one to think ahead. _Quiet but smart and valued logic in the same regard as loyalty and honor,_ she thought with a smile.

"General Kasumi since your skill at gambling is far beyond that of mine or the other Generals. I want you to head to bars, casinos, and keep your eyes and ears opened. There sure to be some former Mafia gangs hiding as well as members of the Dark Hand out there and we can't have them know that we have returned, but if they gamble away their money, beat them out of all of their money. After you are done here, move on to Las Vegas immediately. We might be able to find some remains of the old gangs that the Mafia drove out of business and persuade them to help complete our mission and help our Emperor. After all, he did ask for a few extra hands that know what they are doing." General Kasumi chuckled at that and then nodded,

"At once, my Queen," With that, she and her Shadowkhan turned and then left leaving via the exit of the alleyway as Lady Yu smirked. With that, she pulled out the folder that Lord Phantasm had given her. It would seem that he already had several investments and businesses under his immediate control as well as a few warehouses and compounds, but he needed someone to…run the ballpark for lack of a better way to say it.

After looking at each of the other generals and giving them their orders, she then smiled at the Shadowkhan around her.

"Alright then, the New sith Empire's ANBU Battalion is now commencing operations," Lady Yu said with a smirk.

"First order of business while we wait for those three are the new Shadowkhan Snipers that Lord Phantasm and I are both interested in." Lady Yu said as she looked at the file. There was already a hidden cloning facility hidden in the warehouse where a new breed of army was beginning to be grown. Made from the same DNA as the Kull Warriors infused with some DNA from the Chimeran strain, they were designed to be the ultimate killing machine, but they need training.

"Come on, Generals, we have much to do and little time to do it," Lady Yu said as the others nodded and then vanished into the Shadows as she alone left the Alleyway heading to where Lord Phantasm said was the headquarters that she were be leading GZ from.

It wasn't that far and when she saw it, she smiled greatly. It was an older building of Chinese design complete with a yellow tiled roof and emphasis on articulation and bilateral symmetry, signifying balance. Lady Yu smirked as she walked through the main gate which were blood red in color trimmed with black and had the Kanji for 'Shadow' on it, and walked into the courtyard that had two parking lots on each side and in front of her was a monstrous towering building that was highly modern, but kept with the ancient touch of China.

"Lord Phantasm, you have excellent taste," Lady Yu said as she looked around to see that there were several gardens around the lot, all of them adding beauty to the building and the courtyard. The roofs were designed to collect rain water, entering the gutters and leading to pipes that feed the gardens. The amount of plant life around the buildings and on the several floors serve as vents for rising hot air which draws cool air from the lower stories of the building and allows for exchange of cool air with the outside. It would seem that behind the fully automatic and roofed parking lot were a few tall buildings that looked to be the private parts of the property for her and meetings with highly important people.

Lady Yu smirked as she saw that like classical Chinese buildings, like those of the wealthy, her tower was tall, but it was also very wide with close heavy platforms and a large roof the floats over this base but with vertical walls emphasized as well_. I can't help but think of how Lord Phantasm's found this building,_ Lady Yu thought seeing that many parts of the building looked decades old.

"Excuse me," A meek voice asked as Lady Yu quickly turned to face a young man dressed in a business suit and looking very official, but also put off. Chuckling a little, Lady Yu smiled at him,

"Relax, young man. I am only here to see my new investment" She said.

"You are this Ms. Jade Khan I was supposed to meet?" He asked as Lady Yu nodded knowing the fake name that Lord Phantasm set her up with.

"Then forgive me, ma'am. I only had a name to go by, I didn't know that it was you," He said as Lady Yu smiled.

"There is no need for that. Am I correct to assume that you have the papers you are supposed to hand over to me as well as a few papers that I have to sign?" She asked as the man nodded.

"Yes, but don't you want to look around your building for the GZ corporation?" He asked.

"From what I can see from the outside, I am already impressed." Lady Yu said seeing that the tower was oriented to face the East and knowing her history as she did, she knew that it was built for a Ruler with how she or he was affiliated with the Sun. As well the place was in perfect harmony of darkness and light, good and evil and from what her blood was telling her, it was perfect completely, but she wasn't going to rely solely on that.

"But, I would like to see the inside as well. I am under the impression that the CEO of GZ has already hired a few workers," She said.

"They are inside already, Ms. Khan," The man said as the two headed towards the tower. When they arrived the doors automatically opened and Lady Yu smiled when she looked around already seeing a secretary that was smiling at the two, but then gasped when she realized who Lady Yu was.

"Ms. Khan, what can I do for you, ma'am," She said immediately standing up and bowing to Lady Yu. The second she said that, everyone that had been working or walking in the area immediately looked up like God himself had just walked in…or in this case, a Goddess.

Lady Yu inwardly chuckled, but then turned to face the secretary. "No, I'll be looking through the building and then after I am done I wish to have a meeting with the Board at once. I am in charge now since the CEO has become annoyed with the lack of progress the Board has been able to complete." She said as the secretary immediately nodded.

"Right, at once, Ms. Khan," She said as Lady Yu nodded and then turned back to the man again. In the end of the tour, a smile was on Lady Yu's face. The compound had 900 rooms with low ceilings with black and white walls trim with the blue skin of the Shadowkhan. Her office was the best room in the tower and styled in Japanese architecture that made her smile.

_Oh, Lord Phantasm, if it wasn't for the fact that I have no romantic feelings for you and that you are already in love with another, I could kiss ya,_ she thought as she read the paperwork and then signed where she needed to and then sent the man away. Sitting in her highly comfortable chair, Lady Yu looked over her desk that had a highly customized computer on it as well as a hologram projector on it.

Behind her were full windows that allowed her to look over her compound and then the city as well. Summoning two of her Samurai Shadowkhan, Lady Yu smiled as she leaned against the chair. It wouldn't be long until the Board members arrived and she would have to put them in their place and she would so enjoy that. Chuckling evilly again, Lady Yu said,

"Let's begin,"

**Location: Ghost Zone: Sector: 7: Far Frozen: Main Training Area:**

Suddenly a girl who was wearing a dark gray tunic with forest green pants hit the ground hard after falling for her father's trick, by to stumble on a slight dip causing her to charge forward too much and too late to dodge before Danny twisted around with his sword slashing. She was able to dodge the sword, but not the Flaming Ecto-blast that he had fired at her.

She was like her father, half ghost, half human, but unlike him, her core was still only an Ice core. She hadn't been able to develop the other elements yet and that was what this training was for. Danny sighed as he sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. _It should not be this hard,_ He thought in worry. After finding Danielle after the whole nearly melting thing, he had Lady Pandora and Lord Frostbite look over her to be on the safe side so he wasn't worried about anything seriously wrong with her.

The problem was that she was like him genetically other than he had a Y chromosome that she didn't. Thus he had thought that the same training he had done through would be enough to activate her Core energy_… Wait a minute…_ Danny sighed as he shook his head completely scolding himself for what he was doing. She was not him! She did not live in his shadow! She was her own person! Thus she had her Core had her own way of fully activating. Sighing he lowered his arms and walked up to Danielle and then placed a glowing blue hand on her shoulder, healing her completely. The girl sighed in relief as she rolled onto her back to look at her father.

However, she nearly gasped when she saw his frown on his face as he sat down in front of her, bowing a little.

"Forgive me, Danielle, I have made a stupid mistake. It's hard to remember that while you are my daughter, my clone, you are not me. I cannot teach you like I have been taught and for thinking that I could I apologize. I haven't really been a teacher before…" Danny said to her wearing his Sith robes. They were in a simple plain training field that was surrounded on all sides with the marble walls and the stands were above the walls and allowed everyone in them to see the entire field, which was the size of a football field.

"Dad, enough, it was actually fun to see you smiling for a while," She said as Danny sighed,

"Perhaps, but still I have to think of a way to get your elemental Core to activate. Even the ice powers that I would assume you would have haven't come up yet. Perhaps I need more training as a teacher than an Emperor or Warrior. Hmm, Frostbite and his Clan are the best at Ice, Ember is the top Fire, Lydia is Light, any one of them could help, but for Darkness I am the only one other than the Fright Knight…" Danny continued to mutter under his breath as he paced in front of the now standing girl. Danielle just rolled her eyes as her father continued to mutter under his breath. Honestly, she didn't know what was wrong with him. Her training with Lady Pandora was a lot worst then this_… _

_Oh, damn it,_ Danielle thought when Danny vanished in flames and she barely dodged another ecto-blast.

"Actually thought that I would be muttering like that, Danielle," Danny chuckled after Danielle dodged his attack. "You're getting sloppy,"

"Why you…That was a cheap trick," Danielle yelled as she filled her legs with Ecto-plasma and launched herself towards Danny.

"Stand up and spread your wings, Danielle." He said as he unfolded his wings and then used them to launch himself to the air dodging Danielle's attack. Danielle gasped, but then jumped after him as the two soon found themselves loved in dodging each other's fists, kicks and ecto-blasts as they soon found themselves back into their dance of death. Both of them were smiling as they continued their training. Danny was interested in how his daughter would take the lessons he gave her and make them her own and thus far was highly impressed.

He would have never thought of using ecto-plasma like she had thought of.

"Get ready, Fire Ball" Danny yelled as he suddenly blew a ball of fire ecto-plasma from his mouth at Danielle who barely dodged by leaving the dance of death and then landing on the ground, breathing heavily. She then looked up at her flying father who was smiling a little.

"Come on, Danielle. Show me what you got," He said as he stayed above her in the air. Danielle panted a little as she stood up as she felt something activate in her core as she suddenly fired a stream of powerful and extremely hot fire from her mouth as her eyes turned orange.

Immediately Danny's eyes went wide as he extend his hand and absorbed the fire right back into his core, but still it caused him to tense and fall down to the ground seeing that his wings had stopped flapping.

_Damn it…that hurt…_ He thought knowing that he would not do that ever again without further training. Usually his Force abilities with his Tutaminis wouldn't cause any harm to himself, but still Danielle's fire attack had. Danny smirked at that as he saw the slight burns on his hand immediate heal and the pain of absorbing that attack disappearing. Danielle was panting as some smoke came from her mouth. She was happy that her Elemental Core had activated with her first being Fire, but…

"Damn, that hurt," She cracked out as Danny landed next to her and then smiled.

"Well, well, Fire. Interesting," He said as Danielle continued to pant.

"Hmm, soldier!" He barked out as one of the Far Frozen Clansman ran up to him.

"Yes, 'Great One'?" He asked.

"Take Princess Danielle to the medical center and have someone look at her throat and then her core. I want to see how much heat her core is producing now that it has been activated. Danielle, do not overextend yourself. When my Ice powers first appeared I nearly froze to death. I don't want you to burn alive, do you?" Danny asked with a chuckle as Danielle chuckled.

"No, I guess not."

"Good, because Fire is different from Ice. It's opposite." Danny said with a frown.

"However, that lesson will be during the next practice session. I want to make sure that your core is stable and you have no risk of melting…again," Danny continued seeing the look that Danielle began to give him, which immediately stopped when she remembered the last time that nearly happened. Danny looked like he was about to serious hurt Vlad, if not worse when he saw her melt into ecto-plasma and that was a time that Danny wasn't a tenth powerful as he is now. Truth be told, it did made her feel a little proud and happy. With that, Danny began to leave, much to her shock and worry.

"Wait, where exactly will you be?"

"Hmm, somewhere where I can get at least a few moments of rest," Danny moaned out with his form fading onto the air.

"An air teleportation style" Danielle asked looking and attempting to sense her father's energy or anything like it. He had just been there seconds ago and all that happened was his form fading. Teleportation leaves something behind or has some sort of element used in its technique. If he was invisible she would still be able to sense him at least, but she couldn't.

"…Damn and here I thought that I would be able to do that before he could!" She yelled out in despair as the Far Frozen beings just chuckled slightly since seeing their princess pout was not a day to day happenstance.

"Come on, Princess, let's get you checked up."

**Time Skip: Minutes later: Location: Ghost Zone: Unknown Coordinates: Unknown Sector:**

Danny sighed as he leaned against the tree in one of hundreds in the forest. It was hidden from everyone's sight. Even if a ghost flew over, they wouldn't be able to see him and that was what he wanted, at least for a few more minutes. Well, he was leaning against the tree, but between him and it was Wulf laying down on all fours. Cujo was in his lap sleeping happily much like the huge werewolf like ghost that he was laying on. The sky was beautiful for the Ghost Zone that is and Danny's eyes were slowly fluttering shut.

He had changed out of his Sith Armor and into his a black shirt with his emblem on it, black jeans, and combat boots and was perfectly at ease. It was only during times like this that Danny could deactivate his 'Copy Eyes' and allowed himself to full relax. The necklace that connected him to the ancient Sith Lords and Ladies wasn't activated and he had shut the connection to make sure that nothing would happen. While the Old sith were helping him, he wouldn't completely trust them yet.

Yawning a little, Danny got comfortable again against Wulf who he could tell was breathing deeply and to most ghosts and humans would be deeply asleep, but like him and Cujo, he was ready to move in a moment notices. Inwardly chuckling at that thought, Danny allowed his mind to wander as he thought about the future, the present and the past all the while finally falling asleep like his two canine companions.

**Meanwhile: Location: Human Zone: Unknown Regions: Earth: China: Fujian Province: Unknown City: GZ Headquarters: Conference Room:**

Jade growled a little in her mind as she looked at the board of directors. It was no wonder Lord Phantasm hadn't been able to get anything done with this board of directors; they were either stupid or didn't know their place in the slightest. When she had arrived in the building, everyone in her path, jumped out of the way as she made her way to the office where the board of directors were meeting.

When she arrived in that office, one of them had the audacity to ask who the hell she was and boy was he and the others surprised when she said that she was the CEO's second in command through the papers she had shown them which were copies of the real ones hidden in the Shadow Realm. She wasn't stupid especially since all of them had looked over the documents instantly recognizing Lord Phantasm's handwriting, signature and that it was all legitimate with his seal on them.

"Well, I won't accept this. I don't care what those documents say. Mr. Fenton would never write or sign them to give you, a 17 year old, a child, control of this company. I denounce this…" Immediately the man stopped when he and the others finally noticed the very tall and very pissed off man standing behind Jade.

"Leave," Danny said simply as the man paled.

"But…"

"I said leave, before I really lose my patience," Danny said at which the air suddenly grew much thicker and heavily.

"Y-y-yes, s-s-sir,"

"Anyone else have a problem with Ms. Kahn being in charge of my company?" Lord Phantasm asked after the man had left as he looked at the people in the room as they slowly shook their heads no.

"Good, for now on she is in command. Everything she says, think of it as if I am saying it. You will treat her with the proper respect. Any who don't will find themselves on the street poorer than ever," With that he left through the door as everyone watched him and when he left, the members of the board returned their gazes to Lady Yu who was inwardly smirking.

_That worked so well,_ she thought since that was one of her Shadowkhan disguised as Lord Phantasm _Time to make them dance to my tune; _she thought as a grin worked its way to her face "You heard him, as young as I am, I am in charge. As the new Head of this company, there are a few rules I'm going to lay down and they will be accepted. No excuses. First, you will announce that a new chairwoman of GZ has been made, but for security reasons the new head of the company chooses to remain anonymous and will stay that way until further notice. Second, if anyone here tries to betray me, the threat Mr. Fenton gave you will be nothing compared to mine. Am I understood?" Lady Yu said with a hardened glare at the Board of Directors with them all nodding.

"Good, onto more important matters. Thus far you have all failed time and time again. The CEO has grown sick and tired of it. I am here to bring results." Lady Yu said as everyone shifted under her gaze.

"Here are the new plans and projects," She said throwing a folder to each people there who immediately opened it and read through it.

"What…"

"You can read, correct?" Lady Yu asked.

"Those are Mr. Fenton's orders and my plans. We are going to do business and we will be getting results. It will be less hostile version of what you have been attempting to do behind Mr. Fenton's back. We will be a thriving part of the people's economy through our products."

"But we lose more money than we gain. You wish to provide funding for schools and hospitals with no guarantee money will return enough for us to make a profit," One of them said.

"Again you are looking to see what is in your wallet and how to make it fatter. I am doing this because we are a shipping company and a factory and like any factory or shipping company we need people to ship our goods to should they need things. Providing for schools and hospitals is just one part."

"So you wish to show our company has a humane side and reveal it to the people," Another said finally realizing what Lady Yu was speaking about. Lady Yu nodded.

"Yes. Officially we are what this company legally is on paper as we will act as such, but everything else that we sell illegally will involve us doing business with government agencies and the like, giving them an edge."

At this everyone on the board looked at her shocked, which made it obvious that she would have to explain. "When we give one something good, we give the rival something better and always have something on hand to make them come back for more. This is a factory with its own shipping abilities. We should use them." Lady Yu finished with a smile causing many on the board to smirk at that.

It would seem that most of them were more dealing with fight one another that it would seem that with now someone clearly in command, they would work together while each one of them planning to become the CEO by betraying Lady Yu and the others. Yet they didn't know that Lady Yu already know what they were planning and would be not only ready for it but also welcome it as an challenge.

"Everything else is listed in the folders and will be completed by the due date listed."

"What else do you have planned, Ms. Khan?" Another asked wanting to know more of the ingenious ways the girl had waned to do business.

"You will know things only when I want you to know. Nothing sooner or later will be told until it is needed to be told. Is that understood?" Lady Yu asked with the board of directors around her nodding.

"We understand, ma'am," They said just it was obvious they weren't going to get anything out of her.

"Good. This meeting is over. Get out," Lady Yu said seeing them all leave and shut the door behind them.

Sighing a little, she turned to the growing shadows as her generals, other than Generals Ozeki, who would remain in the Ghost Zone for the time being, and Kasumi.

"General Ikazuki, report," She said as the samurai, leaned forward onto the table and into the light, revealing blue-tinted lizard-like qualities. A flash of sharp teeth, fang-like in their quality, and a displeased frown worked its way onto its shadowed face, however, at his queen's question. She had asked him to copy everything the local police stations had while not making it obvious or leaving anything that might tell them that he and her Queen were back. On Jade's immediate right was General Ozeki of the Rikishi, otherwise known as the Sumo, tribe.

Then was General Hiruzen of the Shinobi, otherwise known as the Ninja, tribe on Jade's immediate left. Next to Ozeki was General Kage of the Hiru, otherwise known as the Shadow Eater, tribe. Next to him was General Kani of the Crab tribe. After that was General Kamisori of the Razor tribe, then General Kuro-Kamakiri of the Mantis tribe, then General Kuro of the Ika otherwise known as the Squid, tribe.

Next to him in the circle was General Koumori of the Bat tribe. Next to him was a General that Tarakuro didn't command or was sealed within a mask, he was General Orochi of the Hebi, otherwise known as the Snake tribe and he was an armored Naga in all honestly. Next was another new General, General Kouchuu of the Beetle tribe. He had two long arms and each possessed three digits.

His head was human, but his whole body was covered in blue chitins, a tough semitransparent substance that forms part of the protective outer casing cuticle of some insects and other arthropods, and the cell walls of some fungi, exoskeleton. On the right side of Jade was General Ryu of the Kokuryuu, otherwise known as the Black Dragon, tribe. He looked like a half human half dragon hybrid in Shadowkhan armor. On Jade's left side after General Hiruzen was General Chiya of the Neko, otherwise known as the Cat, tribe, and then was General Akari, another female Shadowkhan, of the Kitsune or Fox tribe. She wore a black Chinese top tight red pants and a coat that is black with a red fox on it.

She is tall and has blood red hair, red slit eyes, and a beautiful, soft, kind and caring face and was one of the few that weren't wearing armor. Next to her was General Mai, general of the Kana or Rocker tribe. She had black hair like the other generals but was wearing a black trench coat and had green eyes. Next to her was General Akibatsu of the Wokou Tribe, otherwise known as the Pirate tribe.

He was a normal skinned Shadowkhan with blue boots and a blue cape and black pirate shirt and pants. A black with the green skull of the Shadowkhan pirate hat was on his head as his yellow eyes looked at the others in the circle. Next was General Kameko of the Turtle tribe. Next to her was General Kuma of the Ussuri, otherwise known as the Brown Bear, Tribe.

General Ganseki of the Buyokua, otherwise known as the Dancer, tribe was next to her and next to General Cheveryo of the Yurei tribe or the ghost tribe. He was a ghost like Shadowkhan with claw like hands with white nails, and purple/blue skin with black lines running all over him and his spine is sticking out of his back. This skin is removable which reveals the tentacles of his true form and he had a single purple eye while his head is upside down while his tail is candy-striped in white and black. Next to him was General Mano of the same or the Goblin Shark tribe. He looked like a shark built to exist on the land. General Gaara was next to him and he commanded the Tanuki or Raccoon Dog tribe of the shadow khan. Directly in front of Jade was General Ikazuki of the Samurai tribe.

"I am afraid, Royal Highness, that one thing that Lord Phantasm was able to do was clean up the city we are located in. Many of the seedy areas have been wiped out, for lack of a better way of saying. The local police are completely on our payroll as well." Lady Yu frowned at that,

"He knew." She said as General Akibatsu nodded as he chuckled,

"I would believe so. I found several Imperial Ghosts and troopers nearby the harbors under our command, your Highness," He said.

"That is not all I have done and do not believe that I do not know what you did during that meeting, Jade." A voice said as the true Ghost King appeared from the floor as the ghost that he is.

Lady Yu had to frown when she saw Lord Phantasm, but that was nothing when he lifted his hand and and stretched it out to her and squeezed. When he did this, all of the air that Jade had in her lungs was sucked out and she couldn't breathe anymore air in. Within seconds, Jade grabbed her own throat, holding it as she tried to breathe in. Usually all of her generals and their Shadowkhan would be running to her aide, but due to the Killing Intent that Lord Phantasm was unleashing and the fact that it felt as if the gravity in the room had increased a million fold, they were barely able to remain standing, yet alone able to do anything else. Lord Phantasm chuckled darkly,

"You seem to think you can underestimate me, Lady Yu and go behind my back. Know this, I am always ten steps ahead of everyone, even you. I am finding your lack of honor, intelligence and respect disturbing, Lady Yu." With that, Lord Phantasm let the woman go who immediately glared at him, but then smiled,

"Would you have done anything different?" She asked.

"No, but I would not make a habit of it, Jade. I have my own reputation to uphold and that is one of being as a ghost." Lord Phantasm said with a grin, but then returned to his normal posture.

"I have information that I have recently been informed. Information, which you will not like. Section 13 has awoken, for some reason. My own ECTO and ZONE division have found many sniffing around Amity Park. I have informed GHOST to deal with them."

"Are they aware of this company or any other that we control?" General Kamisori asked in some worry.

"No, for now their interest seems to be on Vlad Masters and his companies. However, we must accelerate our plans." Lord Phantasm said,

"Agreed, Lord Phantasm. General Cheveryo, General Kage, General Koumori and General Kani. You know your orders. Report to the Ghost Zone training fields immediately and begin training our troops and our divisions."

"I want all of them to be the best and be prepared within the following months," Lord Phantasm said as the four nodded and then vanished into the shadows, heading towards the Ghost Zone.

"General Ikazuki and General Chiya, you will follow me to train my PHANTOM division immediately. They will be the best of the best of the best and I need them ready." Lord Phantasm said as the two nodded and stood up to stand next to Lord Phantasm.

"As for you, Lady Yu. Begin slow expansion into all of the countries. You know what to do,"

"And I have already began as I knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later. I will of course press my advantage as much as I can." Lady Yu said as Lord Phantasm nodded.

"Good. For the Shadowkhan, create more tribes!" He roared out much to the shock of Lady Yu and the others. Immediately when Lady Yu was about to open her mouth, he continued, "Lady Yu, while the 25 tribes you have are impressive, there is no reason for that to be the limit."

Lady Yu and the other remaining Oni Generals frowned at that since they too had attempted to create more tribes since their banishment with their queen within the Shadow Realm. "I know that I speak for all of us that we do not know…"

"Then learn. Shadow magic is far, far older than you, Oni, or you, Lady Yu, as a Shadowkhan. I know that. Thus the Shadowkhan are older than you." Lord Phantasm said as Lady Yu frowned.

"You claim to know of the Shadowkhan, Lady Yu, but the truth shows that you know so little. Your body is a mystery to you. You are a Shadowkhan, but how much do you know about what that means?" Lady Yu was speechless. Lord Phantasm knew too much to be ignored. The tone he used when speaking denoted a great wisdom. In the end, she could only do one thing and that was laugh.

She had to laugh since she had made the same mistake that Shendu, Drago, the other Demon Sorcerers, Daolon Wong and Tarakudo which was the mindset that valued destructive spells over everything else, regardless of how useful they could be, which caused her to forget about the history of the Shadowkhan and what it might hold. She had of course read more than just Chi, Demon and Shadow magic, both good and evil, but the history and any knowledge of the Shadowkhan had been swallowed up into the mythology of Japan. It was only dumb luck that the first mask had come with instructions during the first Oni Mask hunt.

For the demon portal quest, it was simple enough with research to find the symbol of the legendary immortal…the Shadowkhan on the other hand… "You do like to give out challenges, Imperial Majesty. Already you have asked me to establish a base of operations away from prying eyes and leave nothing to tip off its location. Now you ask this of me?"

"Stagnation is what causes Empires to die, Lady Yu. That is something I will never allow. You still need to learn balance and how to be flexible. Ignoring facts and seeing trouble where none is, nothing but bad comes of these things. You are cunning and tricky and love to think outside the box, but that will not do you any good if you continue to do the same thing over and over again as if it is tradition! You don't want to end up like those Demon Sorcerers again, do you?" Lord Phantasm asked as Lady Yu frowned slightly,

"I am not that old..."

"While young you are, you have great potential and we both know that your age doesn't match how you look, Jade." Lord Phantasm said as the copy opened a portal into the Ghost Zone behind him allowing General Ikazuki and General Chiya to journey with him to his kingdom. Seeing that, Lord Phantasm moved to join them, but not before saying,

"I expect your report by the end of today, Lady Yu and good hunting," With that, he vanished into the portal that faded from existence.

Several seconds passed before Lady Yu managed to regain her composure and she then turned to General Kouchuu. "What have you to report, General Kouchuu," She said regaining control of the meeting and her generals as if nothing had happened. Immediately General Kouchuu turned to face his queen as he began to speak in monotone.

"Within the wards are several corpses that match what Lord Phantasm has requested. Most of them are the bodies of former gang lords and their minions, but most are still in respectfully conditions. Are we sure what Lord Phantasm asked us for is…for a lack of a better way, correct. The magic he speaks of is…unknown to us Yu-Heika." He asked as Lady Yu nodded to understand.

"This Force Tennō Heika spoke of is where this form of magic comes from. Honestly, I do not like it since from what he has said only those born with enough midi-chlorians can use and those midi-chlorians are rare and want to be implanted into anything." She said, but then sighed.

"However, I have learned to trust Lord Phantasm as he has trusted me. Thus take as many as you can and send them to his private magic room." She said as General Kouchuu nodded and commanded his Shadowkhan to do so. After that, Lady Yu sighed as she placed her head in her hands. While in honestly she had no idea what Lord Phantasm was planning completely, she knew that it would go a long way in strengthening the New sith Empire.

"General Mai, I am sending you and several other Bat Khan to where the Lotus Temple is." General Mai arched an eye-brow at that.

"Yes, I am doing what I should have done in the first place!" Lady Yu said, "Now using the knowledge we gathered and that I have shared with all of you, take all the books and scrolls and convert them to digital files using the scanner." Lady Yu said as several battery powered scanners and replacement batteries. "This is the computer that has 10TB, so far the biggest available. That should be enough, if not then," In a way of shadow, several thumb drives appeared on the table. "Together they hold 1TB, if you need more, inform me." Lady Yu said as General Mai nodded and was about to fade into the shadows, but the single hand risen by her queen stopped her.

"If you find a Guardian, leave the temple and inform me immediately. The Lotus Temple used to be a haven for the Immortal Woman He and the Moon Demon Tso Lan used it as a base to monitor his siblings. He is now me," Lady Yu said as General Mai nodded, but then frowned.

"The Full Moon will not be present until a week from now." She said. "That gives you enough time to set up a small base in that sector and find the temple. And…if you see a young girl named Xu-Lin, tell her Jade says 'Hi'." Mai smiled at that and then vanished into the shadows.

"Also…no, I'll let Lord Phantasm learn about that himself. Onto the next order of business," Lady Yu said, but then sighed.

The remaining generals looked at their queen wondering what Lady Yu was talking about, but just waited for her to pick one of them for their report. "The rest of you have nothing to report yet." Lady Yu said as they nodded to agree.

"The job is mine for the moment and that is writing down everything that Daolon Wong, we, and the Demon Sorcerers know so that the future generations can learn from it."

"What about the forbidden techniques?"

"Those will be sealed within the library and only a person, like the Emperor, can enter the room where they will be sealed, by permission from the Council of 13, the senate or the New sith Order in dire situations." Lady Yu said.

"Lord Phantasm thought of everything, it would seem. The rest of you have duties to attend to. Leave," With that, the remaining generals bowed slightly to their queen, but then vanished into the shadows to deal with their duties.

Once they were gone, Lady Yu sighed as a computer appeared from the shadows in front of her. Why in the world did Lord Phantasm think she would be the best at this job? She was the warrior, the adventurer, but she had learned that the Kingdom of the Ghost Zone wasn't ready for a warrior at the moment, or at least another one and she was the best suited for the job.

With that thought, Jade turned to her laptop. It would take some time, but in the end it would be worth it, at the least of remembering all that she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Check out my Poll on my account


End file.
